Lucy and Rachel
by sweetheartslytherin123
Summary: My first Faberry story. I don't own Glee or the character, but I do own the names of their four children, which I'm think of making in to my own little chapter story.


Lucy and Rachel were inseperable. They always played together at the park, sat next each other in class, and traded lunches like it was normal. Rachel didn't care that Lucy had glasses and bushy brown hair and Lucy didn't care that Rachel had two dads and knew every Broadway musicial ever made. They had sleepover were they would talk all night long and eat tons of ice cream. They made frienship bracelets and when they wished on stars, they had the same wish: to stay together forever. But, then it happened: Lucy had to move. Her father had gotten a new job and they had to move out of state. Rachel and Lucy cried as they spent her last night together. They promised to write and see each other every chance they got, and that night, the two girls had their first kiss. It was the most important night of their young lives, or so they claimed. The next morning Lucy got into the car and left Rachel crying on her front porch. They were going to be best friends for the rest of their lives and they were going to keep they promise, no matter what happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lucy and Rachel wrote weekly. Lucy told Rachel that she dyed her hair and that she wanted to be called Quinn. She wrote about her new friends and how she had became a cheerleader at her new middle school. Rachel smiled at every letter from her friend, but was worried about her new life. Rachel was still the same girl and sadly, she hadn't made any new friends back at home. Soon enough, "Quinn's" letters came every other week, then a month, until it was so rarely the girls barely remembered they were friends. Then Rachel moved to a small town in Ohio, and was happy to have a new start. She started high school and made new friends, those who loved to sing and to be on Broadway as much as she did. She was finally happy, even if she didn't have Lucy by her side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Quinn didn't notice Rachel until a few weeks of the first school day. She was excited to see her best friend again, even if she had a new name and a new nose. She was the same Lucy who missed their sleepovers and their whispered wishes. But her new friends thought Rachel was a dork. She was a Glee, she had horrible fashion, and her family life was very questionable in the small Ohio town. Quinn loved being popular and loved her position as a cheerleader and hoped to become capitain very soon. She couldn't risk Rachel being her friend anymore though she loved her and missed her terrible. So when the two meet again. Quinn ignored her. She called her names and threw slushies in her face. It hurt her so much to see her friend dripping of red sugary syrup and to watch her crying in the girl's bathroom. She had never been more upset in her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Rachel sat down next to Quinn in the hallway. She had just told Finn about Quinn's pregnancy, and for a moment she was happy. She wanted Quinn to feel the pain she had been showing to her since she had gotten there. But the moment Quinn started crying, Rachel saw she was still Lucy, and she still loved her. Rachel told her she could come stay with her. Her fathers had always loved her and treated her as their own. Told her they could keep the baby, being friends again. Quinn looked at her for a minute, unsure of her honesty, but smile. The first smile Rachel had seen in a while they looked like it was a true smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Quinn moved in with Rachel, and had her baby girl, which she named Beth at Puck's request. Though Puck left soon after she had moved in with Rachel, the little girl still had his deep brown eyes. But when Rachel walked in the room, Quinn completely forgot about Puck. The two girls had become best friends again and they had fallen in love. Rachel and Quinn were going to keep the baby and raise her together as her parents. Quinn smiled weakly at her girlfriend as she showed her the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Rachel smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. They two had never been happier.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ They raised their little girl, finished high school, and moved to New York. Quinn went on to become an artist and Rachel went on to Broadway as the star in her own play. They got married five years after they had gotten together, and with the help of their friend Sam Evans, had four beautiful children after Beth: Antoni Fiyero, Harmony Glinda, Dakota Elphaba, and Nessa Rose. And every night, they laid down next to each other and whispered their secrets to each other about how they never waited their lives to change. They had always promised to stay together and when Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, they knew that their wishes came true. They never could be happier, and they loved their lives just the way it was. 


End file.
